Jeans 7
Jeans 7 is a refueling station in the Igliza system. While the station may appear opulent to most visitors, members of The Trilliant Ring know that it pales in comparison to Trillia IX. It serves as the home of the GetGuild cult, current and former Trilliant Ring members who worship the Guild as gods. It is also frequented by members of The Technologist Reformation Front and its splinter groups, who visit the station to protest various Trilliant technologies such as Life-Extension Therapy. In recent years, the Environmentalist League for Psionic Harmony has attacked the station three times, claiming that The Trilliant Ring is the embodiment of everything wrong with humanity. These attacks are the focus of a joint investigation by The Trilliant Ring and House Crux, the results of which remain pending. Jeans 7 is also an unofficial trade hub for The Trilliant Ring, as travel to Trillia IX is strictly regulated. It is commonplace for rich nobles who were not invited to the planet itself to buy Trilliant products at a steep markup on the station. Description Occupation: Religious missionaries to travelers Situation: Foreign saboteurs are active Station Name Members of The Trilliant Ring rarely, if ever, call Jeans 7 by its official name, generally referring to it only as "the station." There was some discussion about renaming the station prior to the GetGuild's arrival, but the matter was dropped once the cult moved in. The un-Trill nature of the station's name has been deemed a fitting punishment for the subversive attitude of the Trilliant Ring members who choose to live there. Factions on the Station GetGuild Cult While the station is officially overseen by The Trilliant Ring, in reality it is run by the GetGuild cult, who worship the Guild as gods. As the vast majority of GetGuild are current or former Trilliant Ring members, they are used to a certain level of luxury which they have imitated as best they can on the station. While GetGuild is classified as a cult, its members are relatively similar to the rest of Trilliant, save for their radical religious ideology. The bulk of the population of the station are members of GetGuild, and those who are not members have at least a basic knowledge of the cult. Non-Trilliant visitors to the station are unlikely to realize it is not run directly the Trilliant Ring, but rather a fringe religious organization. While Trilliant Ring tech cannot be legally sold on the station, bootlegged and smuggled products are available to those with credits and connections. How Trilliant products reach the station is unknown, but nearly any Trilliant technology is available at a steep markup of the Trilliant Ring's already expensive prices. Technologist Reformation Front The Technologist Reformation Front also uses the station as base for organization and protesting because of its close proximity to Trillia IX. The TRF protests Trilliant technology because they consider it "poison" and "a disruption of the natural human life cycle." They believe that technology should only be used to enhance human life, not to augment it. To date, the TRF protests on the station have been non-violent. More militant tactics have been used by the TRF on Trilliant's floating cities above Trillia IX. Only one attempt has ever succeeded in causing any amount of damage to the floating cities. In all other instances, Trilliant's security net and/or intelligence services have caught the TRF before they could succeed. Environmentalist League for Psionic Harmony The Environmentalist League for Psionic Harmony uses Jeans 7 as a secret forward operating base and in the past 10 years have directly attacked the station three times. The first attack was an attempt to bring explosives on to the station, but the ELPH agents were caught before they could plant any devices. After this initial attempt, the Trilliant Ring did not see the ELPH as a serious threat because of how easily they were caught. In a second attack, the ELPH attempted to damage Jeans 7's fuel supply, which would have crippled the station's economy, since it relies on refueling ships. The ELPH partially succeeded in this attack. They were able to take out the station's emergency backup supply, but were stopped by Trilliant forces before they could complete their mission. After this attack, the Trilliant Ring realized the ELPH was an actual threat and started a full-fledged investigation into the group. This investigation has yet to lead to any successful arrests. In the third and latest attack, the ELPH tried to disable Jeans 7's shield generator. If the ELPH had succeeded, the station would have been destroyed and everyone aboard would have been killed. Unlike the previous two attacks, this one was a fierce battle in which Trilliant Ring forces and the station's security officers barely succeeded in stopping the ELPH. While the League never reached the shield generator room, they did succeed in causing serious damage throughout the bazaar in their attempt to get to the shield generator. In the aftermath of this assault on the station, House Crux opened a formal investigation into the ELPH and, with the assistance of the Trilliant Ring's investigators, discovered the attackers were based out of the planet Mona. Category:Refueling Stations Category:Igliza Category:Trilliant Ring Locations